1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a window grid construction and more particularly, it relates to a grille fastener assembly for releasably securing a wooden grille to a window or door frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well-known in the construction industry, conventional windows and/or doors are used extensively which have a single pane of glass. However, from an aesthetic and practical point of view it is often desirable to make the single window pane structure have the effect of multiple glass panes. In order to accomplish this effect, lattice window grids or ornamental grilles formed of vertical and horizontal bars are typically installed adjacent the window panes with the ends of the bars being attached to the door frame or a window sash in a frame.
The prior art appears to be best exemplified in the following patents which were developed in a search directed to the subject matter of this application: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,681,481; 3,404,499; 4,838,001; 5,109,647; and French Patent No. 2,264,166.
As evidenced from the search, there are known in the prior art several fastener devices which have been employed for attaching ornamental grilles to conventional window sashes. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,681,481 to E. G. Mason issued on Jun. 22, 1954, there is disclosed a hinged mullion-frame for use with a window sash having a frame with a single pane fixed therein. A latching device 57 is provided in a hole drilled into the lower end of a vertical bar 43 forming a part of the mullion-frame 41. The latching device includes a detent roll point button 61 which is urged downwardly by a compression spring 63. The latching device also includes a detent plate 65 formed in a cross rail 31 of the window sash and having a slot 69 for receiving the spring-pressed detent button 61, thereby securing the frame in position.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,499 to R. N. Lewis issued on Oct. 8, 1968, there is disclosed a window unit which includes a pane divider 63 for releasable attachment to a sash frame 61 so as to subdivide a pane 62 into a plurality of smaller panes. A plunger 70 is slidably received within a hole 71 formed in a terminal end portion 66 of one of the divider members 65. A compression spring 74 is interposed between the plunger shoulder 72 and the shoulder 73 within the hole 71. The plunger 70 cooperates with a groove 64 spaced from the sash frame 61 for retaining the pane divider 63 in place. A handle 76 is provided to permit a user to retract the plunger 70 out of engagement with the groove 64 so that the pane divider 63 may then be removed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,001 to L. Battles issued on Jun. 13, 1989, there is taught a window grid latch 20 for removably attaching a decorative window grid 50 to a window sash 61. The grid latch includes a tubular housing 21, a retractable pin 36 carried by the housing, and a handle 38 for moving the pin between extended and retracted positions. A helical wire spring 43 is used to urge the pin forward causing it to extend outwardly beyond the forward end 26 of the housing. The grid latch is received within an axial bore 51 of the window grid strips 50. With the pin 36 in the retracted position, the window grid 56 is mounted adjacent a pane of glass 63 carried by the window sash 61. The grid latch is then moved to its extended position so that the pin 36 protrudes into pin-receiving slot 64.
Further, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,647 to J. C. La See issued on May 5, 1992, there is disclosed a concealed grille clip for securing a conventional grille to a window or door frame. The grille includes a plurality of grille bars secured to each other in right angular relation. Each grille bar has a recess in each end thereof. A plurality of grille clips formed of spring metal are used to secure each grille to the window frame. Each of the plurality of grille clips includes a frame engaging leg and a coupling leg. The frame engaging leg of each clip is secured to the window frame. The coupling leg in one embodiment has an outwardly convex outer surface which engages an angular recess in the grille bar with a snap coupling spring effect. In another embodiment, the coupling leg includes a rolled portion which engages an arcuate recess in the grille bar with a spring coupling action.
Finally, in French Patent No. 2,264,166, there is taught a window frame 4 with a pair of glazing longerons 7 wherein one end of each grid or longeron receives a pin which is used to join that end to the window frame 4. The longerons are then pivoted so that a pin 13 and a spring 20 received in the corresponding end sockets 19 thereof are projected into respective aligned frame sockets 22, thereby fixing the longerons in place.
The present invention represents a significant improvement over the spring metal grille clip shown and described in the aforementioned '647 patent. It has been found that the metal grille clips in the '647 patent are difficult for the average consumer to install. Further, when the grille is removed so that the window pane can be cleaned, the grille clips are frequently misplaced or lost. In addition it has been experienced that during the installation of the spring metal grille clips between the window sash and the glass pane a stress crack condition on the glass will be created.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a simple spring-loaded plunger assembly which permits an ordinary user to easily install and remove the ornamental grilles from a window sash. It would also be expedient that the plunger assembly, when installed, present a substantially concealed means of attachment.